This invention relates to expansible chamber apparatus and more particularly to such apparatus which can be used either as a rotary internal-combustion engine or as a rotary pump. More specifically, this invention relates to expansible chamber apparatus in which its cylinder block rotates relative to a stationary housing.
References may be made to such U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,438,358 and 3,841,279 which show rotary internal-combustion engines in the same general field as this apparatus.